This invention relates generally to an electrically-operated actuator for remotely operating a mechanical mechanism and, more particularly, to an improved compact actuator for operating an automobile door lock.
An electric door locking system typically includes a separate electric actuator which is located in each door housing and is provided with appropriate interconnecting linkage for moving an internal door latch assembly between locked and unlocked positions. The electric actuator can either be a solenoid-operated device, or a mechanism which is driven by an electric motor.
One of the problems encountered in incorporating the actuator in the door housing relates to the limited space which is typically available. In addition to an electric door lock actuator, automotive doors often include power window mechanisms and/or radio speakers. The problem of fitting an actuator within the door assembly becomes more difficult with smaller vehicles.